The present invention relates to clips and, more particularly, to a catch and release device, apparatus and methods of holding and supporting different diameter conduits, such as medical air lines, earphone or headset lines, wires, and power cords in a clip that can attach to any suitable movable or immovable object.
Since conduits are ubiquitous because they play a vital role in many industries, including the medical field, manufacturing, defense, electronics and the like, their accidental disconnection and/or loss of signal can cause critical disruptions.
For example, in medical devices, intravenous (IV) and monitoring lines may be accidentally removed through spasms and/or seizures in the patient or through other abrupt linear motion, where such unintentionally disruptions could be fatal or cause a tear in the tissue at the point of entry into the body. In electronics, accidental removal of inputs and output leads can result in loss of power, feed, signal, short circuiting, and the like.
As can be seen, there is a need for a quick catch and release device/hook that could prevent an accidental disruption of a conduit in the electrical, medical, and other arts, thereby preserving the wellbeing of the patient/machine/process. This device/hook/hoop can be used in all situations when such a need is required to catch and release a conduit in a quick and timely manner, in such fields listed below and more.
For medical devices, the present invention may attach to patients in such a way as to prevent the intravenous needle from accidentally coming out of the point of entry and/or causing a tear in the tissue. In the electronic arts, the present invention could be used individually or in series to harness and thus prevent accidental removal of inputs and output leads, wiring and cables. In the music field, the present invention can be used to prevent the loss of signal (electrical) and damage (torque) to the instrument/device. In manufacturing, the present invention can be used to secure cables and wire from vibrating, loosing feed and coming loose. In sports, the present invention may be used where a speedy catch and release is a required, i.e., mountain climbing, rock climbing, cycling, kayaking, skiing, etc. In personal audio, the present invention may be used where a catch and release device is required for, say, preventing earbuds and head phones cables/leads from being yanked out from the ear or being subject to sudden linear motion thereby breaking the signal of the electronic devices. In aviation/avionics/maritime/transport, the present invention may be used to harness electrical cables and wires from chafing and short circuiting, securing cargo straps/restraints from coming loose, and the like. In photography, defense industry and law enforcement the present invention can be used in all situations where speedy catch and release is a required, straps, etc.